


Pitching A Tent

by sweetpeaches69



Series: Kings of the Mountain [2]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Camping, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, M/M, handjobs, pitching a tent figuratively, they have a pomeranian, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaches69/pseuds/sweetpeaches69
Summary: An alternate ending to my fic Kings of the Mountain.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kings of the Mountain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563484
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Pitching A Tent

The ground is a lot more comfortable than Eddie expected. Maybe he needs a firmer mattress, because his back feels great. Richie, however, keeps shifting and huffing.

"Richie, stop wiggling."

"There's a fucking root poking me. I can feel it. When I said I wanted something poking my backside this wasn't what I meant."

Eddie sighs and scoots himself and his inflatable mat over, tugging Richie to make him move to the space Eddie just inhabited. Princess, who was lying in between them, doesn't even wake up when Eddie lifts her up, then sets her down, still between the two of them. "Now will you stop complaining?"

"Yeah. Thanks, baby. You're the best."

"I know." Eddie smiles as he rests his head on Richie's chest.

Richie's hand sneaks down to squeeze Eddie's ass. "You deserve something special..."

"Richie, the dog is right there."

"So move her to a corner for now. Once she's out, she's out, man." Richie's fingers slip past Eddie's waistband and he finds himself obeying, moving Princess somewhere where she won't be a witness to the sinful acts about to take place, placing a thin blanket on top of her for good measure.

"Just a handjob, please. I don't think my body can handle anything else after those hours of sitting in one spot."

"Aye aye, cap'n," Richie takes Eddie's cock in his hand, "And I see our sails are already at half-mast. Argh, matey, soon we'll be rollin' in the famed riches of Eddie Tozier's booty."

Eddie, through gasping and moaning as Richie's hand starts to slowly stroke him, still manages to give his husband a look of utter disgust. "I really fuckin' hate you," He murmurs breathily, gripping Richie's broad shoulders for dear life, toes curling when Richie does that thing with his wrist.

"I know, baby," Richie coos, thumbing the head of Eddie's cock. "Don't get too loud, there's only a tent and a few meters between us and the other campers."

Eddie groans, his hips stuttering as Richie picks up his pace. "Fuck. I don't -mmmm, God- I don't know if I can, Rich. Isso good."

Richie pulls Eddie in for a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, presumably to muffle Eddie's moans, and Eddie hums appreciatively, his hips bucking up into Richie's large hand, calloused from picking at his guitar and fucking perfect. Eddie's blunt and spotlessly clean nails dig into Richie's skin, making Richie hiss.

"C'mon, sweetheart," Richie murmurs in Eddie's ear, using a pet name he can only get away with in bed, "Cum for me."

"Don't tell me what to do," Eddie growls before arching his back off the ground and spilling into Richie's hands and his pajama pants.

"Atta boy," Richie hums, removing his sticky hand and moving to grab a Kleenex from his duffel bag. 

Eddie wiggles out of his soiled bottoms. "Grab me that portable hamper I brought, babe? It's in my duffel."

Richie grabs the hamper and opens it for Eddie, who tosses the PJs in. Then Richie passes a new pair of pajama bottoms to Eddie, who thanks him and pulls them on, settling back in Richie's arms and sighing.

"What about you?" Eddie asks, hand hovering over Richie's crotch.

"Mmm, quickly. I'm getting tired," Richie yawns.

Eddie grins and trails a hand down Richie's chest. "Oh, I can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> i really like writing this, should i continue


End file.
